It is known that skin can be treated with relatively high intensity light in order to achieve certain effects such as skin rejuvenation and in particular (temporal) hair removal (a.k.a. temporal hair growth reduction). Most known light based skin treatment devices suitable for at least temporal hair removal make use of laser light sources or flash lamps as both light sources can provide high intensity light in short pulses. LEDs have generally been described as one alternative light source.
Document US 2012/0116373 A1 discloses a light application apparatus for applying light to an object. The apparatus comprises a light source for generating processing light and sensing light, where a control unit controls the light source such that processing light in a processing time interval and sensing light in a sensing time interval are generated alternately. The light source is preferentially a solid state light source, in particular a light emitting diode or a laser diode. It is preferred that the light source comprises a VCSEL. The processing light preferentially has a wavelength in the range of 570-1200 nm and an energy density in the range of 2-30 J/cm2 and a pulse duration within 1 to 600 ms.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a skin treatment device comprising a plurality of LED dies that is improved over the known devices or at least provides an alternative.